Farewell
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: " No pasa nada, chicos" el Rey de los Piratas abrazó la idea de la muerte con una gran sonrisa . "Voy a la siguiente aventura." No hay parejas, tal vez una sombra de Zoro&Tashigi.


**Se me ocurrió este fic yendo a la biblioteca en el bus. Estudiar le hace cosas malas a mi cabeza... La canción que estaba escuchando era "Farewell", de Avantasia, por si queréis escucharla mientras leéis...**

**No, no tengo a Oda secuestrado en un baúl para que me de los derechos, One Piece le pertenece.**

**Dedicado a El Terror del Lápiz, porque es acerca de una teoría de One Piece que compartimos; a Wolf porque está aburrido; a In Wonder Ali, Lorelaine e In-Fer-no (XD) porque sí, también se merecen que les dedique algo...**

Las lanzas bajaron y de pronto todo había acabado.

En la plataforma, Smoker apartó la vista. Había sido un digno rival, un bravo luchador y una permanente incógnita. Se había sentido muy orgulloso cuando por fin lo había atrapado, pero ahora... ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Ya no estaba tan seguro. Y le daba igual. Pensaba renunciar a su cargo y abandonar la Marina en cuando acabase la ejecución.

Junto a él, Tashigi buscaba con la mirada por entre la muchedumbre.

Los _mugiwara_ debían estar allí, ocultos.

Smoker sabía acerca de la relación que mantenía su subordinada con el Cazador de Piratas, y sabía que la noche anterior los ocho _nakamas_ del condenado habían entrado a hurtadillas a despedirse de su Capitán. Él mismo le había dado la llave a Tashigi. No podían liberarle, no cuando el mismo Akainu había sido informado, pero qué menos que dejar que el Capitán de una tripulación tan leal pudiese despedirse de sus amigos.

_ No pasa nada, chicos_ el Rey de los Piratas abrazó la idea de la muerte con una gran sonrisa_. Voy a la siguiente aventura.

Luego habló con cada uno de ellos.

Nami entró pálida y temblorosa y salió llorando.

"_Has sido la mejor navegante que habría podido soñar. Me has acompañado casi desde el principio, cuando lo único que teníamos era un bote de remos. Me has llevado hasta Raftel, hasta mi sueño, aunque habrías podido quedarte en Kokoyashi. Ningún pirata pudo soñar jamás con tener una _nakama_ como tú en el barco. Publica esos mapas, que todos sepan que el mundo entero está dibujado en esas láminas. Gracias por todo, Nami_"

Usopp entró serio, y salió con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

"_Ya lo eres. Eres el valiente guerrero que soñabas ser. Ha sido un honor para mí tenerte en mi barco y poder contarte entre mis mejores amigos. Has venido en mi ayuda incluso después de habernos peleado, y has demostrado un valor que pocos son capaces de alcanzar. Tu padre estará orgulloso. Yo estoy orgulloso, Capitán Usopp_"

Chopper entró y salió llorando a lágrima viva, y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí se abrazó a la pierna de Zoro y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

"_Nunca dudé de tu capacidad como médico. Siempre sabías qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y lo que necesitabas para hacerlo. Has sido bueno y generoso con todos, curando amigos y enemigos. Y no sólo nos has salvado la vida con tus habilidades médicas, sino que nunca has dudado en arriesgar la tuya por un nakama en peligro. Vaya a donde vaya, echaré de menos tus cuidados, Doctor Chopper._"

Franky, habitualmente llorón de los escandalosos, no emitió ni un sólo sonido cuando salió, blanco como la cera, de la celda. Tampoco intentó negar, como solía hacer siempre, los gruesos lagrimones que resbalaban pos su nariz metalizada.

"_Gracias por el_ Thousand Sunny_, por tus servicios como ingeniero, por todo el trabajo que has realizado en este barco para que tuviésemos un buen viaje. Eres oficialmente el diseñador y constructor del barco del Rey de los Piratas. Gracias, Franky. Has sido un_ nakama _Súper_"

Sanji entró sereno, las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo en la boca. Salió con la manga en la cara intentando contener las lágrimas, el paquete de tabaco estrujado en la otra mano.

"_Un día me dijiste que los dos teníamos el mismo tipo de sueño estúpido. Los hemos alcanzado. Soy el Rey de los Piratas y tú has visto el_ All Blue_. Gracias por acompañarme todo este trayecto. Gracias por cocinar para nosotros. gracias por tu lealtad, por pararme cada vez que iba a hacer algo estúpido. Que sepas que jamás he probado ni probaré comida mejor que la tuya, Sanji_."

La impasibilidad de Robin salió rota de aquella celda.

"_Supe que te quería en mi barco cuando me dijiste que te abandonase, allí en Arabasta. He peleado por mantenerte en mi tripulación, por conseguir que me dijeses que querías vivir. Ese día desafiamos al Gobierno, pero mereció la pena. Habría retado al mismo Dios si supiera dónde vive para que estuvieses siempre en mi tripulación. Mereces la pena, Robin, por todo lo que sabes, por todo lo que has vivido, por todo lo que nos has ayudado a lo largo del viaje. Ve y difunde lo que has aprendido del Vacío de la Historia, Arqueóloga de_ Ohara."

A día de hoy nadie sabe cómo pudo Brook llorar tanto si no tenía ojos, pero lo cierto es que lo hizo.

"_Lo primero que quise al empezar la tripulación fue un músico, y valió la pena la espera. No sólo encontré un músico genial, sino uno de los_ nakamas _más leales e increíbles de todo el_ Grand Line. _Soy muy afortunado. Dale recuerdos a Laboon, dile que siento no poder volver a pelear con él. Toca una última vez para mí, Brook. Quiero llevarme_ El Sake de Binks _conmigo al Más Allá_"

Una vez que la melodía se hubo extinguido, fue el turno de Zoro.

Entró decidido a no llorar, a darle fortaleza a su capitán, como siempre había hecho.

Luffy le esperaba dentro, sentado de piernas cruzadas en medio de la celda, con su eterno sombrero de paja entre las manos sujetas con una cadena de _kairoseki_. Zoro se sentó frente a él.

_ Parece que hemos llegado al final, Zoro_ dijo Luffy, sereno.

_ Eso parece.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente; sabía lo que intentaba hacer su nakama, pero él ya tenía fortaleza que necesitaba.

_ No tengo miedo a morir_ dijo_. Realmente nunca lo he tenido. Tú siempre decías que si estabas destinado a morir en alguna parte, nada de lo que hicieras te libraría de ese destino, ¿recuerdas?

Ahí estaba.

El nudo en la garganta.

Zoro tragó, intentando hacerlo desaparecer.

_ Lo recuerdo_ se maldijo cuando la voz le salió ronca.

_ Ace me está esperando_ siguió Luffy_. Y Sabo. Voy a vivir aventuras con ellos de nuevo y, ahora que soy el Rey de los Piratas podré contarles muchas cosas. Ace estará orgulloso...

Alargó el brazo y sujetó la muñeca de Zoro. El espadachín se dio cuenta entonces de que la había cerrado en un puño apretado.

_ Luffy, yo...

_ Sé que eres fuerte, Zoro_ le interrumpió su Capitán_. No quiero que me lo demuestres ahora. Has vencido a Mihawk, has sido mi apoyo moral y físico desde que aceptaste unirte a mi tripulación, y has cuidado de todos nosotros. No quiero que intentes ser fuerte por mí ahora. Ésta vez no puedes cargar con mis miedos. Ésta vez no puedes quitarme el dolor y soportarlo tú.

Zoro carraspeó.

_ Entonces sí que tienes miedo a morir...

_ No. A morir no_ Luffy clavó la mirada en el sombrero de paja_. A que me olvidéis.

El espadachín adelantó una mano y le atrajo hacia sí. Como habría hecho con su hermano pequeño si lo hubiese tenido.

No era de los que abrazaban, pero aquella vez no era Luffy el único que lo necesitaba.

_ Luffy, piensa lo que acabas de decir_ le ardían las lágrimas en los ojos, pero no las iba a dejar caer. No ahora que su Capitán le necesitaba_. ¿Cómo puedes, precisamente tú, tener miedo de que te olvidemos? Precisamente tú, que nos salvaste de todas las maneras posibles... ¿Qué hubiese pasado con nosotros si no nos hubieses encontrado? Yo, desde luego, sería hombre muerto. Ninguno habríamos completado nuestros sueños sin ti.

Luffy se agarró a la parte de atrás de su camiseta y lloró en silencio. Notó cómo le temblaban los hombros a su segundo de a bordo, pero supo que Zoro no lloraría.

Sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

_ Sé fuerte también por ellos_ le pidió_. Sé que cada uno acabaréis en un extremo del mundo, pero necesito saber que estaréis bien. ¿Les echarás un ojo de vez en cuando, Zoro?

Asintió en silencio. Si se le ocurría abrir la boca perdería la batalla contra sus lágrimas.

_ Me alegro de que aceptases venir conmigo aquel día, Zoro.

Un golpeteo nervioso en la puerta les indicó que el tiempo se acababa. Al fin y al cabo Tashigi no podría cubrirlos eternamente.

Zoro se levantó para marcharse, pero Luffy aún no había terminado.

Le dio su sombrero.

_ Quiero que se lo devuelvas a Shanks_ le pidió_. Es suyo y prometí devolvérselo.

Zoro sostuvo el sombrero de paja en la mano y notó cómo el nudo crecía más y más.

Luffy le tendió una mano, con una de sus sonrisas más grandes y satisfechas:

_ Hasta siempre, Roronoa Zoro. Ha sido un honor tenerte por segundo de a bordo, espadachín y amigo en mi tripulación.

Zoro estrechó la mano de su capitán.

_ Cuidaré de ellos_ murmuró con voz quebrada_. Espéranos allí y volveremos a navegar todos juntos.

Luffy se llevó un dedo bajo la nariz y se rió:

_ _Shishishi_ buscaré un buen barco para todos.

Aquella fue la última vez que le vio solo.

A la mañana siguiente fue la ejecución, en la misma plataforma donde murió Roger, en Longetown.

Entre la multitud, los _mugiwara_ permanecieron ocultos.

Cuando subieron al Rey de los Piratas, Franky y Brook rompieron a llorar.

Cuando leyeron los cargos de los que se le acusaba, Chopper y Usopp se abrazaron sollozando.

Cuando el prisionero dijo sus últimas palabras, Sanji sufrió un ataque de ansiedad.

Cuando bajaron las espadas, Nami y Robin apartaron la vista, escondiendo cada una la cara en el hombro de la otra.

Zoro apretó fuerte la mano que sujetaba el sombrero de paja.

_ Luffy_ dijo con voz ronca_. Buena suerte donde quiera que vayas.

Tras el funeral, los destrozados miembros de la banda de los _mugiwaras_ se retiraron al Sunny.

Sólo Zoro permaneció de pie frente a la tumba, frente al acantilado.

Habían clavado un pequeño mástil a modo de estela, y atada a ella el _jolly roger_ que un día pintara Usopp ondeaba al viento.

Junto a la tumba había cientos de ofrendas, procedentes de los cinco mares, de toda la gente que habían conocido a lo largo del viaje.

Pero los más importantes estaban sobre la lápida, justo debajo del nombre y las fechas: una mandarina, un cigarrillo con su mechero, una _Rumble Ball_, una hojita con un _Phonegliph_ dibujado, unas bolitas de _pachinko_, una botella de _Cola_, la partitura de "_El Sake de Binks_".

Zoro dudó, pero finalmente se quitó el pañuelo del brazo y lo ató al mástil.

Alguien se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Raileigh.

Y Shanks.

Este último se adelantó a la tumba y contempló la bandera que ondeaba sobre ella. Luego se fijó en el sombrero de paja que Zoro sostenía en la mano.

Pese a que tenía la impresión de que si lo soltaba perdería la compostura y se derrumbaría, el espadachín se lo tendió al _Yonkou_.

_ Luffy me pidió que te lo devolviera_ dijo.

Shanks aceptó el sombrero de paja sin decir nada y lo sostuvo entre las manos.

_ ¿Cómo...?

_ Fue rápido_ contestó Zoro antes de que el otro pudiese acabar la frase_. Y con una sonrisa. Igual que...

_ Sí _dijo Rayleigh, comprendiendo_. Como Roger.

Zoro apartó la vista.

No podía llorar.

No podía.

Shanks miró el sombrero y suspiró. Luego lo colocó en la tumba, con las otras ofrendas, pillando un extremo del ala con la botella de _Cola_, para que no se volara.

_ Aprecio el gesto, Luffy_ dijo en voz baja_. Pero este viejo sombrero te pertenece más a ti que a mí, Rey Pirata.

Luego se incorporó y se volvió hacia Zoro.

_ ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

_ Luffy nos pidió que volviésemos a enterrar el _One Piece_ en otra isla diferente. Quería que ese sueño nunca terminara, que otra persona llegase hasta él como nosotros lo hicimos_ carraspeó cuando notó que podía quebrársele la voz_. Si eso ocurre... Probablemente tenga que ayudar a esos mocosos a encontrarlo.

Raileigh sonrió.

El segundo de a bordo del Rey de los Piratas elegía quedarse en el Grand Line.

La historia se repetía.

_ Puedes venir a Shabaondy, si quieres_ ofreció_. Siempre hay acción allí, así mientras esperas no perderás práctica.

Zoro sonrió pero rechazó la oferta con un gesto.

_ Si se corre la voz de que el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo está en Shabaondy será más que acción lo que haya allí. Además_ se volvió al sentir una presencia tras él_, no voy a estar solo.

Unos pasos más atrás, Tashigi avanzó tímidamente. Zoro se fijó en cómo miraba al Rey Oscuro y al _Yonkou_, con una mezcla entre admiración y miedo.

No llevaba ninguna señal que la identificase como marine, ni siquiera a Shigure, pero Rayleigh y Shanks la identificaron enseguida.

_ Capitana_ la saludó _Akagami_.

Rayleigh inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y grabó el _jolly roger_ del Primer Rey de los Piratas en el mástil, un poco por debajo del pañuelo de Zoro.

Luego, ambos piratas se marcharon.

Zoro se quedó solo, contemplando la bandera ondear al viento.

No fue hasta que Tashigi le abrazó cuando Roronoa Zoro, el Cazador de Piratas, el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, Segundo de a bordo y mejor amigo del Rey de Los Piratas, perdió la batalla contra la presión del pecho y se echó a llorar, con el eco de las últimas palabras de Luffy resonando en sus oídos:

"_Gracias, chicos. Y... hasta siempre_"


End file.
